Brazil
by Kiribati
Summary: The gang goes to Brazil for a week, Tori and Beck start secretly dating, but will the the tropical vacation where anything can happen get in the way of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so, I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time now. Since I live in Brazil, and I constantly think about what would happen if the gang came to Brazil, and just hung out with the average teens that live here, such as myself. I don't think that there are many fanfics like this one, much less in this country, so I decided to go on with it. So, it's a pretty basic plot, the gang goes to Brazil for a week to stay in Tori's cousin's house. They'll spend five days in the hot, tropical city of Rio de Janeiro, and anything can happen. I will also probably work with different POV's.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, I really wish I did though._

* * *

Beck's POV

The pilot turns the seat belt signs on, and announces that we are beginning to land on Rio de Janeiro's international airport. It's about...four AM? I don't know, I still haven't got the time zones right. I sigh, I've been on this plane for thirteen hours, and I never thought sitting could be this tiring. Cat on the other hand, who's sitting beside, seems to be just as hyper as always.

I look out the window, and all I can see are tiny lights, millions of them. But unlike LA's downtown area the lights aren't set up like they were on buildings or even houses. They're all over the place, without any sort of organization. It's almost as if someone dropped a huge bag of flashlights, and left them on a pile. But it's a really cool view, unlike anything I've ever seen. The seat belt lights turn back on, and the pilot starts to announce something in Portuguese.

_"It was a pleasure flying with you..."_ He now begins, in English, but I can barely understand it. For a guy who's always out of his country, an in contact with Tourists he really should have a better accent. I roll my eyes, running my fingers through my hair. What am I complaining about? As long as he departures and lands safely, I don't care about his accent on language.

"Oh my god, we're here!" Cat exclaimed, in her high voice. She jumps on her seat, and unbuckle her seat belt. "C'mon! C'mon!" She says to herself, watching the line forming on the airplane halls, making it impossible for any of us to get up and get our carry-on's. "Beck are you as excited as I am?!" I glance over at her, giving her a lazy smile. "Oh my! I never thought I would come to South America!"

"Cut it out, Cat." Jade firmly says, and Cat follows her orders. I glance over at her, rolling my eyes. Why can't she let her friend be happy, and as excited as she wants?! And everyone else for that matter. Just because she's a black hole, it doesn't mean we have to be sucked into it. And even though I was able to doge that bullet before it was too late, it doesn't mean she's still making my life harder with every chance she gets. "Can you just move?!"

She yells, at the lady in front of us, that's keeping the line from moving. But the woman just flitches her nose and looks at her in despair, before she keeps doing what she was doing before. "Seems like the Brazilians aren't so intimidated by you." André says, mocking her, and I chuckle. Jade's response is a violent grunt, as usual.

We're finally able to get our things, but since I wasn't keeping anything on those compartments I just rush out of the plane, glad to finally be on the land. I am too tall for those small, economy seats, and I'm too poor to afford better ones. I stretch my back and crack my neck, when the rest of my friends catch up with me. All of us waiting for Tori to lead the way, after all she's the only one who can speak a bit o Portuguese.

"Your aunt is picking us up, right?" Robbie asks her, and she nods, as we walk towards the immigration line.

I think it's really cool that she invited us to spend a week with her family. And it got even cooler when I found out Trina wasn't going to join us. I only wish things weren't so awkward between Tori and I. After she turned me down on the Platinum Music awards, and the whole date, that wasn't actually a date mess, we became distant. She always does everything in her power not to be left alone with me, and we are alone, which is a really rare thing nowadays, she always finds an excuse to lave, or bring someone to join.

And I haven't even been making any moves on her! She obviously wants me to stay away, and try to get back to the way we were before all that. But to be honest, I flirted with her a lot more back then. I mean, Jade wasn't just paranoid for no reason. But I can't insist on it, I would rather have her as a friend than not be able to be with Tori at all.

"We just have to go through immigration, baggage claim, and meet my aunt outside. Oh, and she told me not to buy anything at the duty-free, apparently things are twice as expensive there."

"But I need to buy sunblock, I forgot mine back at home." Robbie, who's already got sunglasses on even though we're not outside, and it's the middle of the night, argues.

"There are drugstores outside of the airport, ya know?" She tells him, oblivious. But Robbie nods his head, as if not believing her.

We move further into the line, and the officer calls our group. We go over to his booth, and he starts to ask basic questions to each of us, how much money we're bringing, how many days we plan on staying there and such things. He asks if any of us speak Portuguese, and Tori says a few words that I don't understand. And he nods,satisfied with her answer. For I care, she couldn't have said 'I hate all Canadians' and I still would think that she looked damn sexy speaking another language. How am I supposed to stop flirting now?

"Alright, you are all good to go." The officer says, and we go through double doors, with a sign welcoming us to Brazil, showing the way to baggage claim.

Tori's POV

We follow the signs to find out way out, and I quickly spot them. "Tori, hi!" My cousin, Fernanda, yells, rushing towards me. I can already tell they are glad to have us stay in their house, I was a little worried that Mom had gotten too carried away with the offer, just to get a week free of teenagers. She told me that, ever since my older cousin, Marcio, went away to live in São Paulo, she felt that the house was too empty. Which is odd, since Nanda still lives there.

"Nanda!" I say, hugging her back. "You look so different!" I tell her, which is obvious, since we hadn't seen each other in five years. I was thirteen, and she was twelve, we both had braces and wore the awful 2008's fashion. I'm only a bit taller than her, but we still look a lot alike, we used to joke that somehow Trina was Aunt Molly's kid, and that Nanda was my sister, some people even used to think that we were twins. The differences between us are more evident now, though. She looks tanned, a lot tanner than I am for sure, and her hand is straight and goes down to her hips, making her blue eyes stand out.

"I know!" She says, looking behind my shoulder for a quick second, before pulling me back into the hug. I feel her warm breath on my ear. "Who's that hot guy you brought?" She whispers, and I freeze. Another thing we used to have in common, our taste in boys. "The one with long, gorgeous hair."

Did she just talk about his hair?

I laugh, and pull her away, slightly punching her on the arm. "You're so funny Nanda, I've missed you!" She looks at me, confused, before making her way to my friends. And I go over to my Aunt.

"Tori, oh, let me take a look at you!" She holds me by either one of my arms, before hugging me tight. "You've gotten so grown up and beautiful! Aw, my sister must be so proud!"

"Thanks, Aunt Molly." I say, embarrassed, before properly introducing her to each of my friends. She hugged each of them, and was nice enough to find nice things to say every time she pulled away, even about Jade. Although I don't know if telling her that she's_ 'so cold that we won't even need air-condition while you're here'_ can be considered a compliment.

Robbie says he has to change some currency, so my Aunt points him the way, but decides to go with him, to make sure he doesn't get lost. So we all just follow. "She seemed nice." I hear, looking up to see Beck, walking beside me.

"I know." I catch a glimpse of my cousin, who's talking to Jade and Cat. I look back up at him. "What about Nanda, what did you think of her?"

He shrugs, like he's indifferent. "She's cool."

I bite my bottom lip for a couple of seconds, to keep words from flying out of my mouth. "She's pretty, right?"

He frowned, tilting down his head at me, resting one of his hands on my shoulder. "Tori, she's your cousin, that would be wrong." He opens a slight grin, as his hand slips away. I force myself to laugh at his joke. God, I'm so nervous I can't even laugh around him.

Stupid almost kisses, and the unwanted awkwardness and feelings that come with them!

Robbie comes back, along with André and my Aunt, telling us the to follow her to the car. We go inside the elevator, and when we finally get to the parking lot, we're swollen by a hot wave. Way hotter than out usual LA weather, and it's still dark outside. My Mom really wasn't kidding when she told me about how hot it can get.

"Oh..." My aunt says, calling my cousin, starting to speak in Portuguese. But it was too fast, and I'm not good enough to understand it. "I'm so sorry, but two of you are going to have to take a taxi with Fernanda, the car isn't big enough."

"Beck can come with me, right?" My cousin says, and unlike before, this time I wasn't quick enough to control my words.

"Yeah, I'll go with the two of you!" I say, putting my arm around my cousin's, with the happiest face I can put on. But there is no way I'm letting my cousin alone with Beck.

* * *

A/N: So... Do you guys want me to continue? It'll be a short story, I was thinking five, maybe six chapters, but only if you guys are interested on it. So please tell me whether I should, or shouldn't go on. Love,

- Kiribati


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One - Daytime **

The ride from the airport to Tori's aunt's house was quiet, the sun rose while they were still in the car. So Tori and Beck got to see the surprisingly amazing city of Rio de Janeiro waking up. Beck was stunned with the natural beauty, where mountains and beaches met, and how there were lakes and rivers right in the heart of the city. It was very different from LA, he thought. The city was very compact, and by the look of it you could do anything you wanted by foot, unlike where they lived, where without a car you'd walk at least ten minutes just to find the next Starbucks.

"What beach is this?" Tori asked, and her cousin looked up from her phone.

"Ipanema beach, I live right there." She pointed at a big, white building with one huge porch per floor. The taxi car pulls up, and they all get out of the car. It wasn't as hot as back at the airport, and the smell of sand and the ocean was very strong. "It's a nice view to wake up to." Nanda said, satisfied to have arrived.

"It really is." Tori agreed. Thinking that the Hollywood Hills were a dump compared to this one. Beck got his and Tori's bags, and carried it inside before Tori argued with him. "Night." She said, as she walked in the building, and saw the doormen sitting at the front desk, watching a soccer game. He glanced over at her, confused. "Oh right!" Tori said, quickly remembering that most people didn't speak English. "Boa Noite."

"Boa Noite!" He said, waving his hand at them, with an easy smile. And Tori walked in the elevator, proud of herself for remembering those words.

"What floor do you live in?" Beck asked, and Nanda reached over, and pressed the penthouse button, smiling at him. "Nice." He said, and bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to get his attention, without being too obvious. There was a ding, and the doors opened. They went inside the hall, and could clearly hear Cat's laugh from inside the apartment.

Fernanda took out the key and unlocked the door, revealing an enormous, impeccably decorated living room. There were white leather couches, a clear glass center table with fresh flowers and perfectly stacked magazines. Persian carpets and multiple paintings on the walls. They felt like they were in a museum of modern art. With great air-conditioning, Beck thought, relieved. "Finally!" Tori's Aunt, Molly, said. She was barefoot, and had her hair up in a ponytail. "Let me show you the house!" She Beck and Tori by their wrists, and guided them through the living room and to a long hall.

They walked until the end of it, and she pointed at the doors. She first showed the one on the left, the master-suite and where she and Tori's uncle, who was on a business trip slept. The one on the right was their small gym. Then she moved on to the uncle's office, and Molly's craft room. Beck was shocked by how big the apartment was. "And this, is where the boys are sleeping." She opened the door, and went in, showing Beck the three beds and where he could put his clothes and belongings away. "This used to be my sons room, but now that he moved away..." She sighed, shook her head and quickly opened another smile. "Now the girls room!"

The door across from it was where Cat's laughing was coming from. The room was really big, with a king sized bed on the middle, and two queen sizes placed randomly on the room. "Tori I thought you could share the bed with Nanda, since there wasn't enough space for a third bed." She said, and Tori shrugged.

"It's fine, it'll be just like our sleepovers, back in the day." Tori said, sounding as real as she could. But all she could think of was how to tell her cousin to keep her hands off Beck, even though they weren't dating, and specially when she knew that Fernanda could go a little boy crazy sometimes. Cat turned around and saw her friend, and both Beck and Tori frowned, when seeing her friend with her moth covered in chocolate.

"Cat?" Both of them said, at the same time.

"Heey guys!" She got up, and showed them a plate of tiny brown balls, that none of them recognized. "You have to try this, it's a Brazilian pastry, and it's amazing!" She widen her eyes, licking her lips. "It's better than bibble! What's it called again?"

"Brigadeiro." Molly said, chuckling. "And I'm glad you like it! I'll teach you how to make it, it's the easiest thing!" Cat smiled, leaving the plate on the bed.

"Oh, yay!" She ran past them, and towards the kitchen, taking Aunt Molly with her.

"So..." Tori said awkwardly. "It's a really nice house, right?"

"It's huge, I think there's even a second floor." Tori looked at him, questioning his statement. "I saw some stairs back in the living room, want to check it out?"

"Yeah, sure." She said, smiling a little too hard due to her nerves. Beck tilted his head, showing her the way, and walked in front of her, so she couldn't see the face he was making. He had noticed her stiffness around him, and how many awkward silences there were between them, mostly because of her. But unlike before, he was now growing confident that all of that could only mean one thing, she liked him.

They went up a spiral staircase, leading up to a colorful terrace, with red tiles on the floor, flowers on every corner and a Jacuzzi, where the rest of their friends were. "Hey, Beck, Tori!" Robbie said, and Jade slapped him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"You are ruining my game!" Jade yelled, and André rolled his eyes, eating what it seemed to be a small, yellow bread.

"Sup guys?" Nanda said, halfway from the stairs, only being able to look at her cousin, and the boy by her side. "My friends and I are going to the beach in a couple of hours, do you guys want to come?"

Tori looked over at Beck, who nodded his head. "Yeah, count us in." She told her, and passed along the message to her friends, before going back downstairs, to take a nap.

* * *

As Beck had figured, they only had to cross one street to get to the beach, which he liked a lot more than the way they did it back at home, since it was impossible for them to be trapped in anyone's RV. The beach was crowded, and so was the ocean. He couldn't help but notice how fitted everyone was, and smaller mots bathing suits were. He even wondered if some of the girls were actually wearing proper bathing suits, or had just decided to come with their thongs to the beach.

Nanda smiled, and ran towards two guys, jumping on one of them, that lifted her up in the air. Her put her back down, and she greeted the other one with a kiss on both cheeks. "So, they're my friend, Thiago and Lucas." They went over to the girls first, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek just like Fernanda had done with the second boy, Lucas. And then they just nodded their heads at the boys, saying hello in Portuguese. "Their English is not very good." She told them, shrugging, before she took her shirt off, and sat down on the sand.

Cat sat down between the two boys, and began talking to them, even though they barely understood a word she was saying. André and Robbie sat next to Nanda, and Tori looked at the ocean, dying to take a swim. "I think I'm gonna go in the water." Tori told them, taking her shorts and shirt off, wearing only her bikini, that next to the other ones on the beach looked almost like a burqa. "Does anyone want to join?"

"I don't really like the ocean, it scares me." Nanda said, and all of them, apart from her two friends laughed. They couldn't believe she actually had something in common with Jade, who was so afraid of the ocean she decided to stay in Jacuzzi, to pretend she was being boiled by witches alone.

"I think I'm just gonna stay with these guys." Cat said, putting her arms around the two boys. "They said they'll show me how to find some cute, beach animals, that make our hands tickle." The boys nodded, with a smile on their faces.

"I'll join ya." Beck said, taking off his flip-flops, and shirt. He tilted his head, and walked towards the water. Tori followed him, and felt the cold water on her feet, making her shiver. "Race you?" He said, trying to break the ice. And she smirked, Tori had won silver at swimming, back at middle school, she was sure she could beat him at that one.

"You're on." She ran towards the water, as it started to go up to her knees and thighs, before she dived in, and began to swim until she got past the waves. Away from the shore enough that she could barely spot her friends, and saw that Beck hadn't reached her yet. "Who one the race?" Tori asked, before pointing at her chest with her thumb. "This girl!"

"You're a really fast swimmer." He told her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Or maybe you're just a really slow swimmer." She told him, as the water made them go slightly up and down, drawing the closer. He fixed his wet hair, and she looked at his eyes, and how bright they looked under the sun.

The water drew them even closer now. Tori bit her bottom lip, thinking that now, when they were alone, in the middle of the ocean was the worst time to have such inappropriate thoughts that she was having. She took a deep breath, and went underwater.

Beck looked at the clear spot where she was just seconds before, and followed, meeting her underwater. None of them opened his eyes, knowing that the salt would make them feel like they were burning, but somehow Beck managed to find her hand, and intertwine their fingers together, and feel Tori tense up, before holding his hand back. She went back up.

"I didn't want the waves to drift us apart." He told her, as soon as he got back up. She nodded her head, and looked down at the water, letting his hand go, trying, and failing to hide her disappointment. "Tor, can I ask you something?" He feet brushing against his, then back away, then brush them again. 'Even the water is telling us to be together.' He thought, before he swam closer and crashed his lips on hers.

She pulled away, shocked. "Beck! I..." She tried to find the words that came to her mind when she felt her lips on his, but they had seemed to disappear, leaving only one thought in her mind: Again. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him back, a real kiss, that was only broken when the water pushed them further off the shore.

He had his hands cupping both her cheeks, as he licked his lips, and kissed her again. "Letting you win the race was so worth it." He said, and she grinned, looking up at him.

"Yeah, right." She said, kissing him briefly, before her mind began to function again. "Wait, Beck... Shit!" She said, pulling away completely, and checking how far they were from the beach. "Do you think they're able to see us from here?!"

"Why do you care?" He asked her.

"I don't, but we need to tell Jade first, okay?" She swam back closer to him, holding his hand under water. "Until then, we keep it on the down low."

"Yeah, okay." He said, taking her other hand, and sinking down on the water.

* * *

Hello everyone! So, this was the second chapter, if you liked it please review! I have really few follows so I really will only go on if the few of you really want me to. So please, let me know. Love,

- Kiribati


	3. Chapter 3

**Day One - Nightime**

"I'm glad you had fun at the beach today." Aunt Molly said, bringing the deserts to the table. Though all of them were so full they thought it was impossible to take even one more bite out of anything. She had cooked a lot of food, a lot of amazing food. But when she placed small, yellow pastries, cake that looked beyond delicious, and a variety of tropical fruits, they managed to find extra on their stomachs.

"Do you always eat like this?!" Cat asked, noticing how unimpressed Nanda seemed.

"Pretty much." She said, picking up small, dark berries and one of the small yellow pastries. André licked his lips, trying to think of where he was starting to eat. He had never seen any of those foods before, and he sure wanted to try all of them. He picked up the same dark berries, half of a green fruit, that reminded him a little of an artichoke, and a pink and white fruit. "Tried this one, it's one of my favorites." She said, pointing at the cake, so André cut himself a slice of it.

"So, are you kids going out tonight?" Nanda smiled, tucking her long bangs behind her ear.

"Yeah I was planning to go to the movies with them, maybe go to Lucas's house afterwards. You guys in?" They all looked at each other, and agreed to go. "I guess we're going out." She finished her plate, and waited for everyone else to finish eating, before inviting everyone to go to the terrace. Jade was the first one to get up, walking ahead of them, then Nanda followed, along with Cat, Robbie and André, who brought his plate of food along with him.

"The food was amazing, Aunt Molly." Tori said, helping her clear the table.

"Yeah, you should move back to the US, and open a Brazilian restaurant there." Beck said, and Molly smiled, placing her hands on her chest.

"You two are too sweet!" She took their plates off their hands, and placed them on the sink. "Now go, have fun!" Beck nodded, and as soon as Molly turned back to the sink, he took Tori's hand.

"Beck..." She whispered, pulling away. "We haven't told Jade yet." She said, and he looked around, pulling her to the hallway.

"Well everyone is upstairs, so I don't see why I can't do this." He pinned her against the wall, and kissed her.

_"Beck..."_ She mumbled on his lips, gripping his shoulders and kissing him harder, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pulled her close, by her hips. She felt his hands travel down her lower back, and slightly grip her ask, making her moan into his mouth, slightly raising her leg, to push herself closer to him.

"TORI!" Someone yelled, making her pull away faster than he could process, as she put on her _'nothing was happening and my lips are swollen because I ate something I'm allergic to'_ face. But soon relaxed, when saw that they had called her name from upstairs.

"W-we should go." She told him, still feeling the effects of his abrupt kiss. He sighed, frustrated, and followed her upstairs.

"Finally!" Nanda said, as they joined their friends, who were sitting at the floor. "Is my Mom doing the dishes?"

"Yeah." Beck said, sitting down next to André, who had a painful look on his face, and Tori sat down between Jade, and her cousin.

"Great." Fernanda said. "So, let me tell you guys about the plans for tonight."

"Aren't we going to the movies?" Robbie asked, and Nanda chuckled sarcastically, and moved on with the subject.

"My Ex is hosting a party downtown, and it's going to be freaking amazing." She said, running her fingers through her hair, and throwing it all to one side, making it look impeccably messy. Tori had already picked up on that hairstyle, and how every single girl around their age fixed their hair that way, unlike the curled, divided in the middle style that she and her friends wore. "So, you guys in?"

They all looked at each other, and nodded their heads. "Urgh, I really need a good party." Jade said, rolling her eyes, as if she was aching for one.

"Then you're in for a treat." Nanda told her. "There are some things you guys should know before we go. The area is not very..." She frowned, trying to come up with an appropriate word in English. "Safe, I guess. Girls if you want to leave the club, don't ever do it alone, it's not like someone is going to grab you or anything... Just don't."

Tori was starting to think if that party was such a good idea after all. "What about the guys?" Robbie asked, and she shrugged.

"Look, a lot of my friends are going, so if you absolutely need to get out, just ask one of them to go with you, okay?" They agreed, asking a few more questions here and there, but it all came down to the same answer, most people don't speak English, and don't have the best interest when finding a lost tourist, so they shouldn't walk alone. "Now that we have all of that figured out, let's get dressed!"

They all went back downstairs, and to their respective rooms. André was still trying to figure out how Tori's Aunt actually believed that they were all going to go out at eleven at night, to go to the movies. Meanwhile, across the hall, Tori, Jade and Cat sat down in their beds, waiting for Nanda to pick out some clothes for them to wear.

She had told the girls that they were going to a club, so they dressed themselves like they did back in LA. Bandage dresses with high heels, only to hear Fernanda telling them that no one dressed like that anymore. "You guys are way overdressed!" She exclaimed, before going over to her closet. "Here, Jade, you could wear this." She handed her a tight, black and gold jumpsuit, that was way shorter than any of Jade's clothes.

"Yew, I would never wear that." Jade said, frowning. "That's the type of clothes Sweet Sally Peaches would wear." She finished, carried with yet another grunt.

"Damn, Cous." Nanda said. "Does she always talk to you like that?" Jade smiled, proud of herself, and Tori shrugged. In other days Tori might have said something, but not when her bottom lip was still sore, from making out with her ex boyfriend. "Here you go Cat." She said, handing the girl white short-shorts, and a sheer pink top. "Match that with some _Converses_, and you're ready to go." Cat jumped in excitement, as she changed out of her dress. "You can choose whatever you like." She told Tori, who got up and stood next to her, looking through her clothes.

"This is pretty." She said, picking up a silver cropped top, that had a deep cleavage.

"Yeah... I bet Beck would like it." Tori wide her eyes, glancing back at Jade, who fortunately had her earplugs on. She breathed out, relieved, before turning back to her cousin. "How do I know?" She said, picking out black shorts, and handing it to her. "You and I very alike, remember? I can totally tell that you're doing him... Or at least thinking about it."

"Shhh!" Tori slightly slapped her cousin in the arm, tilting her head towards Jade. "No one can know." She whispered, and her cousin grinned.

"You two are secret lovers... That's hot! You go Cous!" She said, slapping Tori back, who opened a shy smile.

"Do you really think he'll like this?" She said, stripping out of her dress, and putting on the clothes she had been given.

"No guy has ever said no to me in that outfit." She said, before moving on the Jade, to try and find something she would wear, which Tori found to be the perfect moment to go out, and wait for him.

He walked out of the room, and saw her sitting down on the couch by herself, her head slightly to the sides, along with her neck and shoulders. He could tell that she had earplugs on, and like every time she was really into a song, her eyes were closed as she shut down the exterior world.

"Hey." He said, a little bit too loud, and she turned around, as he was swiped off his feet.

_'Screw Jade!'_ He thought. _'I'm gonna take her right here, right now._' But "Wow...", was all he managed to get out. She looked down, to avoid blushing, but it didn't work, since she felt her cheeks getting warmer by the second. He sat down beside her, and took one of her earplugs out, putting it on her ear.

_"...You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's run away and don't ever look back..."_

He heard the lyrics, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. She squeezed his hand, as he got closer, so that their legs would be brushing against each other. Though they knew they couldn't get any closer, since the rest of their friends would come any minute. "You guys ready to go?" They broke their hands apart, as Tori pulled down both their earplugs, and got up.

"Yeah!" She told Robbie, who yelled back at the hallway, telling the rest of them to come to the door.

"Bye kids!" Aunt Molly said, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, except for Nanda. "Have fun at the movies!"

"Thanks..." They all said awkwardly, heading out. "Finally!" Nanda said, as they walked in the elevator, opening up her purse, and taking small bottles of sorted drinks. "There will be more at the club, but I don't like to go in dry." She handed one to Tori first, whom she knew what types of drinks she was fond of, then she took out one for herself, and let the five of them pass along her purse, grabbing the one they wanted. "Careful with that one." She told Jade, who took out a small bottle of green liquid.

"Don't worry, I can hold my liquor." Jade answer back, taking a long sip before they even got out of the elevator.

* * *

They club was packed, they had been inside for not more than two hours, but Tori was already exhausted. Not only she had discovered these drinks called 'Caipirinhas', who had fruit and a special, Brazilian liquor on it, that were absolutely delicious and drank at least seven of them. She had also found out that the music style that played on those clubs were different than anything she had ever heard before. The beat was singular, all of the lyrics were in Portuguese, so she barely understood anything they were saying, and every girl seemed to be a professional dancer. Hollywood Arts would have no problem finding amazing back up dancers here, she thought, before thanking that she didn't live in Brazil, because some of these girls were way more talented than her.

Her cousin dragged her to the dance floor, and started dancing along with her, helping Tori pick up on the moves. But it didn't take more than a couple of songs for Tori to rock her hips, and go up and down on the dance floor, blending in like she was just another one of them. Her cousin's friends joined them, as they danced with each other, yelled the lyrics like they were in a concert, and drank up way more than they planned. "Tori!" Nanda said, grabbing her cousin by the arm. "I'm going to go talk to Pedro, my Ex, I'll be right back." Tori nodded her head, without even opening her eyes, too involved with the music to bother.

She was so involved, that she didn't even see two guys getting close to her. She felt a hand slide down her arm, and grab her hand, pulling her closer, which snapped her out of her vibe. She looked up, and saw a guy, about her age, smiling down at her._ "E ai delicia?"_ He said, but her rusty Portuguese wasn't good enough to understand him. He wrapped his arm around her waste, and she pushed him away.

"Excuse me." She said, turning around, and trying to go back to her cousin's friends. But he took her hand again, insisting on it. Her dizzy self tried to remember the few words she did know, to tell him to go away, but she didn't find any. "Dude, stop!" She said, pushing him away again, but he only grinned, not taking her seriously.

He took another step closer to her, but before he could do anything, a fist went across his face, bringing him down. "Fuck!" She heard, and saw Beck, by her side with a painful look on his face. "You alright?" He asked her, and she nodded as the guy started to get up. "Stay away from her." He told him, but he started yelling in Portuguese, as a space around them began to open up. Five or six guys went behind him, threatening to beat Beck up, who just raised his hands, telling them he didn't want any trouble.

"Trouble?" The Brazilian guy said, walking towards beck with clenched fists. "I give you trouble!" He aimed for Beck's face, but before he could get to his targets, Lucas and Thiago, Nanda's friends got in the way, pushing the guy back on the floor, and yelling back at him. Tori took Beck's hand, and dragged him out of the dance floor, before the situation got any worse.

"I'm gonna go call Nanda, and we'll get out of this place." One of her friends told Beck, before going back to the crowd.

Half hour later they were all outside of the club, and slip into two groups, taking a cab to Lucas's house, like Nanda had told her Mom. _'At least half of it was true'_ Tori thought, as the alcohol began to wash out of her system. She ran her fingers through Beck's bruised hand, resting her head on his shoulder. There were five people on the cab, but Robbie, Jade and André went back to the house, instead of staying out a little more. Jade couldn't handle her liquor that well after all, and the boys didn't want to leave her alone. So Tori didn't have to hide anything for all she cared. The only person who could give her in was Cat, but Tori was pretty sure she was already too busy yelling out _'I love Caipirinhas!'_ out the window.

"C'mon guys." Nanda said, opening the door as Lucas paid the taxi driver. "Did you get the booze?" She asked the boy, who nodded, also getting out of the car. They went up the elevator, and it was a much simpler building. It was in a commercial street, which Tori found out to be very common as she looked out the window. The elevator stopped at the third floor, and they all went out on a long hallway with dozens of doors.

"This way." Lucas told them, tilting his head to the left, stopping at the fourth door, and taking his key from under the mat, and revealing a small apartment, not that Tori was paying too much attention to it. They all went is as if they were in their own homes, lying down in the couch, going over to the fridge and turning on the TV.

"Are you parents home?" Cat asked, looking around.

"They don't mind." He told her, which made her laugh hysterically, before sitting down on the couch next to him.

Tori ran her fingers through her hair, throwing it all to the side, and sighing. "Cous." She heard, as Fernanda walked in her way. _"There's an empty bedroom right there."_ She whispered in her ear, glancing over at her right. Tori followed her eyes, and the rush of an amazing night, plus having drinks she didn't even know what were in them, and the fresh memory of Beck standing up to her made her take his hand, and follow her cousin's insinuations.

She looked up at him, being unable to see anything but his outline. He ran his fingers down her cheek, and kissed her again. Though her decisions were impulsive, an hour and a half later, when she was more than sure that she was sober, she still hand't regretted any of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her again, and kissing him deeply.

Someone pounded a few times on the door. "We're gonna go watch the sun rise!" Nanda yelled, and Beck pulled away.

_"I don't want to leave this room, ever."_ He whispered in her ear, kissing her again.

_"Neither do I."_

More and more people started to climb onto to the rocks, and along the beach. It was that moment where it was still dawn, but you could see the clouds slowly revealing the rays of sunshine. There was a cold breeze, and Tori snuggled closer to Beck, enjoying every second she had with him, before they went back to the house. "This is it!" Her cousin said, pointing ahead, as the sky started to turn more and more orange by the second.

Everyone around them began to applaud the sun as it rose. Which seemed silly to Beck, why applaud something that it's meant to happened? He thought, there was absolutely no way of anything else happen with the sun, he would rise no matter what, so, why applaud such thing?

Then he looked over at the girl beside him, who had an ear to ear smile, as she joined the Rio de Janeiro natives, clapping at one of natures most beautiful things. Then he understood, some things, even though they were meant to happen no matter what, were still worth applauding, as he started to clap himself.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you liked this, if you did, PLEASE REVIEW! Again, I have such a small amount of followers that I really need to know that you guys are enjoying it. So, this was a brief insight to a night out here in my city! Thanks for the reviews on the last one. Love you all,

- Kiribati


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2 - Morning**

Aunt Molly woke everyone up at one PM, giving them one hour to get dressed and go to lunch. Everyone, except for Fernanda was passed out. Since they hadn't gotten any sleep ever since leaving LA, plus the time zones change, it was needless to say that they wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for another eight hours. But Tori, who was way more awake than she would've been on a daily basis, mainly because she was on a 'trip' mode, where she wanted to enjoy every second of the new place. Specially when she had a super cute boy to make out with, even if secretly.

Unfortunately for her, when she peeked in the boy's room, they were all still dead asleep. She went back to her room, changed out of her pajamas and followed her cousin to the porch, since it was too late to have breakfast, they were just waiting for Molly to go and try to wake everyone up again. "What are we doing today?" Tori asked.

"Sugar Loaf, ya know the one with the little..." She stopped trying to remember the word, mimicking to Tori, to see if she got it. "The little car, that's in a... You'll see." She said, and Tori shrugged, sitting down at the net. She had noticed that almost every big porch had one of these, it was a big of thick fabric, that was hung on opposites sides of the wall, for people to lay down and swing on, or just have a nap.

"And tonight?" She laid down, and her cousin grabbed one of the chairs and sat down.

"There's this party, from Luca's school and it's the best. It's kinda pricey, but it so worth it." Nada looked down at her phone, before quickly turning back to Tori, with a grin on her face. "And since we're talking about nights, how was yours yesterday?!"

"It was..." She breathed in, trying to find the right word. "Amazing...like..." She looked at her cousin with a smile on her face, and her cousin giggled.

"Good for you!" She said, sighing deeply. "What's the deal with all the secrets?" She opened the container she was carrying, and took out the cut bananas from it, and put it on her porch, which Tori found odd, but didn't ask why.

"He dated Jade for two years." She told Nanda, which pretty much explained everything. "I don't know where he wants to go with it, so..."

"Where do you want to go?" She asked, before smiling, as they heard loud and high pitch noises, Tori looked around, and before she knew it, there were small monkeys all over the porch, eating the fruit her cousin had laid out for them.

"Oh my god!" Tori yelled, and Nanda looked at her with wide eyes, slapping her on the arm.

"Don't yell, they might go away." She told her, in a low voice, and Tori nodded, sitting back in her chair, and staring at the small monkeys. And she used to think that monkey's walking around the city was just a stereotype. They were small, and seemed really sweet, just eating their food and when it was over, they climbed back down to... Well, Tori couldn't figure out where.

"Do they come here every day?" Tori asked, amazed. Her cousin nodded, turning back to her cousin, waiting for her to answer the question. It took Tori a few seconds to remind herself of what it was. She shrugged, and her cousin looked at her obliviously.

"You can't hide the fact that you love him." Nanda said, bringing back the conversation they were having before the monkeys appeared. Tori widen her eyes, her chin dropping as she looked at her cousin, shocked. "You keep forgetting that I'm the south american version of you!"

"I don't love him!" Tori said, smiling shyly. "It's too soon to call it... Love..." Fernanda got up, poking her in the chest jokingly.

"You can't hide the truth from me." She said, then offering her a hand to help her up. "C'mon, a day full of touristic things awaits for us."

"Morning!" Cat said, walking to the living room, in a hot pink dress and white _'Havainas'_ the signature sandals that every Rio de Janeiro native wore, boys, girls, and babies, appropriate to almost every single occasion. The small redhead had particularly grown fond of them, even though there weren't high heels like she usually wore.

"...Don't yell!" Jade threaten, with her hands up to her forehead, and wearing an outfit that, as usual, was opposite from the one Cat was wearing.

"Aw Jade! What happened to you?" Molly asked, and Nanda waved her hands behind her mother.

"Just hm, headaches, the sun here is too...bright?"

"I'll get you some Tylenol, stay right there!" She stormed away, and everyone let out a sigh of relieve. She had spent an hour throwing up after she had gotten home, and was able to clean it all up before Tori's aunt found out, and they were not going to let her hangover give them in. "Here you go, now, are we ready to go?"

Robbie answered by opening the door to the hall, and pushing the elevator button. Since they had a personal driver that worked during the week, they didn't have to take a cab this time, unlike when they first got to Rio. The split up in two groups, Jade, Robbie and Cat went with the driver, since none of them wanted Molly to find out about her hangover, and the more she stayed away from her, harder the chances of her finding out.

Tori and Beck were on the backseat, while Nanda rode shotgun. Since the driving age in Brazil was eighteen, and she was still seventeen she had to have the driver take her everywhere, or use the subway and bus. "What are we doing today?" Beck asked, while taking Tori's hand into his.

"Sugar loaf, ya know the one with the..." Fernanda began to say, but realizing she still didn't know the word from earlier before, she just let her Mother explain.

"It's amazing! The greatest view in the world, when we get on that cable car... It's breathtaking!"

"And at night, we're going to play _'Banco Imobiliario_' at Lucas, okay mom?" Nanda said, looking back at the both of them when saying her friend's name.

"Sure, I love that game, Monopoly!" Tori frowned, knowing that they weren't going to spend the entire night playing a kid's game. But wondered how blind her aunt had to be, to believe they were actually going to do that.

After she took them to lunch or a typical Brazilian restaurant, where the waiters would go around with all kinds of meet anyone could ask for. They cut it in front of you, and put it on your plate, and you can order any sides that you want, from french fries to this amazing, grilled vegetables, that Jade most of everyone loved, thinking about where she would be able to find them back in the US. She was determined to find a Brazilian store back home. They finished eating almost two hours later, all of them even more full than the previous day, which they thought was impossible.

They had parked the car in front of a beach, in a military area. Every thing was perfect, the soldiers training along the shore, the mountains surrounding the beach and the contrast with the flowers, it was truly gorgeous. They group met inside the store where they could purchase the tickets, and got in the line to go in the cable car. Unlike many of the previous times, Molly hand't exaggerated at all. When the ride started, and they got the panoramic view to the natural beauty in contrast with the urban part of the city, they were hypnotized by the most beautiful city in the world.

"Wow..." Tori said, as the car pulled up on the first mountain, called 'Morro da Urca', which was a lot bigger than she had imagined. There were tiny monkeys,_ lion tamarin's_ and other small monkeys all over the place, waiting around for people to give them food just like on the porch back at the apartment. The view was overwhelming, and she just wished she was alone with Beck, to enjoy the most romantic place she had ever been to.

* * *

**A/N:** It was a boring chapter I know, but I had to get this one out of the way to write the night part of it! Please review! Love,

- Kiribati


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 2 - Night**

The girls walked out of Nanda's building, as the boys made the signal to pick up cab on the streets. Something Tori, being the only one of her friends particularly liked, instead of calling the company and waiting for a taxi to show up, you could just pick one randomly on the streets. The beach was crowed, and even though it was way past eleven, everyone still walked around in bikinis, and playing soccer on the beach, and gathering around to listen to 'Samba', Brazil's unique music style. Like the day before, they were going to a party, except this time it was hosted by the best school in the city, in the hottest club in town. The girls wore their short, tight dresses and nine-inch heels, which Jade particularly liked.

All of the girls took a cab, while the boys went on another, along with Luca's so that he would give the cab the necessary directions. "Okay, are all of you over eighteen?"

"Yeah, why?" Cat asked, but Nanda just reached over and grabbed Tori's purse.

"Because only eighteen and older can go to the VIP, where the actual good party happens. Ha! I knew you would keep you're old identity in here." She said, giving Tori's purse back, and keeping the identity in which she's a baby, and it's impossible to tell that her eyes aren't blue. "So, I gotta explain some things about this party."

"Oh crap what have you gotten us into, Sweet Sally with Brazilian Peaches?" Tori rolled her eyes, and Nanda just decided to ignore's the girl's sassy comment.

"It's kind of a make out party, they will try to make out with you, but it's no big deal-"

Tori was held back. "Is it going to be like yesterday, when the dude wouldn't let me go?!" She asked, somewhat scared.

"Not at all, if you simply look away they'll give up. Just... If a guy comes talk to you, he's not going to just talk." She giggled and shrugged, sitting back at the front seat like it's the most common thing in the world, and while Jade looked annoyed by the news, Cat smiled, looking out the window, thinking about _'Caipirinhas'._ Tori took looked over at Jade, who was sitting at one end of the car, next to her, and thought about telling the truth. All she could think about was being with Beck, really being with him, not hidden or in another guy's house. Getting that weight off her back would make things a lot easier, at least she hoped so.

"Hum, Jade..." She said, clearing her throat.

"What?!" She aggressively asked, making all of Tori's courage jump right back to the place where it had come from.

"Nothing..." Nanda glanced back at her cousin, with confused at shocked eyes. "It's, hm... I like your dress?" Jade grunted, turning back to the window, while Tori looked at her cousin, nodding her head terrified.

The taxi drove along a beach, it seemed to them that they never ended, until they saw an enormous line in front of small house. _"Obrigada, Boa Noite."_ Nanda said, paying the cab, and getting out along with the girls. They pulled out their dresses, fixed their bra straps and hair, and as they waited for the boys, Tori noticed how similar she looked to her cousin. They were both in black, bandage dresses, and both of them had straight hair, the only difference was the color of their shoes, and eyes. The boys arrived a few minutes later, and just like the night before, Nanda went to the front door, and the security guard simply let all of them in, cutting the line without even thinking about it twice.

The place was completely packed, but none of them even took the time to look around, instead they just followed Lucas and Nanda to the VIP area, where they showed their ID's and went inside, and even though André was underage, when he started speaking English to the guy, he was given a green bracelet, and got inside. They instantly felt a difference between the common area, and the VIP. The central air-conditioning was a thousand times better, it wasn't as crowed, and there was big, neon bar.

Cat was the first one to drag Jade towards it, and minutes later they all had gone their separate ways. Robbie tried to get himself some girls, Lucas went to the dance floor with Nanda, André followed Robbie around as his wing-man, and Tori was left along, beside Beck. "Do you want to dance?" She asked him, grabbing two drinks from the waiter that walked by.

"Sure." He said, taking one from her hand, and taking a short sip from it.

_"You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that_  
_And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs_  
_I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_  
_Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it_  
_Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie_  
_No lie"_

Tori threw her head back, her hair bouncing down her back as she moved her hips to the rhythm. She left another empty glass with one of the waiters that walked by, and went back to the dance floor, going down with her cousin, and back up, singing along with the songs. This time she actually knew them. "Holy shit!" Nanda yelled, frozen. "Pedro is here, I... '_Fudeu'_! I can't see him right now!" She made her way through the crowd, and disappeared.

Tori looked around, lost. There was too many people, and none that she recognized. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and as she turned around, ready to tell whomever the guy was, she saw that it was the only guy she cared about. "Beck!" She yelled, with an ear to ear smile on her face. She held his hand, feeling that the dance floor had gotten suffocating, and lead him out of it, near the wall, opposite to the bar.

"Having fun?" She asked him, joyfully. He answered by placing one hand on her face, and the other on her waste, pulling her closer to him. "Wait..." She said, with her hands on his chest, to keep a safe distance. "Jade is..."

"Do you really think she's going to see us?" He asked, leaning down to whisper on her ear. "I really want to kiss you." He said, provocative. Her hands slid from his chest to his shoulders, and soon were around his neck as he kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as she let the weight of her body fall over his, as he leaned on the wall, and they would've stayed like that, if it weren't for a short redhead.

"Jade!" Cat said, pulling Tori away from back by her waste, and to the middle of the dance floor. "You two have got to be more careful!" She yelled at her friend, and Tori just stared at her, shocked. Cat laughed, taking a sip off her tenth _caipirinha_. "You have a funny look on your face!" She said, before Jade appeared, with a bottle of _Grey Goose_ in her hand, dancing along the music.

Tori turned around, and bit her bottom lip, trying to find Beck again. She walked around, when she spotted him. "...What?" She said to herself, as she saw him grab a girl, a girl who looked just like her, and kiss her, with a smile on his face, as his arms ran down her back, and lips took over her face. She rushed towards them, grabbing her cousin's arm, and pulling her away from Beck.

"Tor?!" He yelled, with a confused look on his eyes.

She stood in front of her cousin, who looked startled, but also had a confused grin on her face. "Hey cous!" She yelled, stumbling on Tori's direction with open arms, to give her a hug. But instead was pushed aside, and ended up falling on the ground. Tori nodded her head, and just when Beck tried to reach her, she ran through the crowd, and outside of the VIP area.

She managed to make her way to the front door, her body pumping with electricity from everything she was feeling. She ran her fingers thorough her hair, when she spotted Lucas at the door. "Are you leaving?!" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Just waiting for my cab." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Can I stay at your place?" His phone rang, letting him know that his car had arrived. He placed his hand on her back, and tilting his head to the car.

* * *

A/N: Hello, hope you liked it! The song was Come and Get It by Selena Gomez. And **PLEASE REVIEW!** And if you could, go vote on my pole in my profile. Love,

- Kiribati


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, so this is just to let all of you know I'm going to delete Brazil and Is Somebody Out There, since I don't have the time for it anymore nor the inspiration :( I'm just kind of moving on from Bori, I don't know why, but yeah... I have A LOT going on in real life for me right now, and I just can't take the time to write long stories anymore. If I ever post anything again it will be a One-shot/two shot, or a cross over. I'm truly so sorry. This note will be up for a week, and then I'll delete the stories... Love,

- Kiribati


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I have some news... I know I said I wouldn't upload anymore, but I don't think my mind will ever rest with unfinished stories (kinda of a perfectionist like that...). **So I'm coming back in January**, when I'm on summer vacation! But I will be back so... yeah... That's it. Love,

- Kiribati


End file.
